Una noche para encargar bebes
by suki-a-yuuram
Summary: Yuuri pasa una noche complicada gracias a las ocurrencias de su pequeña Greta. Revelaciones, que los Kohis traen a los bebes en Shin Makoku, no eran las Cigüeñas? Descubranlo... YuuRam


Pareja: YuuRam/Greta

Anime: Kyou Kara Maou!

Disclaimer: Este anime no me pertenece sino a la lindisima Tomo Takabashi ( a quien amaré si deja a Yuuri y Wolram juntos) xD

*Una noche para encargar bebes*

Era una noche como cualquier otra en Shin Makoku y Yuuri ya se encontraba en su habitación junto a su lindo prometido y su querida hija, leyendo una de las tantas historias fantásticas escritas por la inventora; últimamente eso se había hecho una costumbre inevitable. Yuuri y Wolfram se turnaban cada noche para leer la historia, mientras la pequeña escuchaba atentamente hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

Esta vez le había tocado al pelinegro, que pasaba las hojas una tras otra, mientras la castaña se acurrucaba cerca de su otro padre y escuchaba pensativa la historia.

-"…Y entonces el príncipe se enfrento al Koala de tres cabezas…"- continuaba concentradamente el Maou; seguía pensando que ese tipo de cuentos no iban bien para niños de su edad, pero mirando la cara emocionada de su pequeña no podía negarse.

-"¿Qué pasa Greta?"- esta vez intervino el rubio al ver la cara de la niña muy pensativa, lo que hizo detener al moreno, que los volteo a ver.

-"¿Sucede algo?"- rectificando la pregunta que momentos antes dijo su prometido.

-"Saben…en realidad…"- bajando su pequeña mirada un poco dudosa de continuar, pero la mano de su padre rubio que se posaba sobre su manita con una sonrisa en sus labios la hizo continuar- "Estaba pensando que soy muy afortunada de tener a Yuuri y Wolfram como mis padres"- sonriendo alegremente, lo que hizo a ambos estremecerse y que sus ojos se humedecieran de alegría, después de todo eran muy susceptibles a lo que se refería a su hija.

-"Nosotros también somos muy felices de tenerte con nosotros"- se sorbía la nariz el pelinegro totalmente emocionado, pasando su antebrazo frente a sus ojos, para detener sus lagrimas que querían salir.

-"Si"- sonriendo de oreja a oreja- "Nosotros somos una familia feliz y es por eso que quería pedirles un favor…"-deteniéndose de nuevo.

-"¿Un favor?"- alzaba una ceja el rubio que también estaba en la escena conmovedora al igual que Yuuri.

-"Sí. Ya que ustedes pasaron por la etapa difícil de su relación y se llevan mejor…"

-"¿Etapa difícil?"- ahora el que ponía atención era el Rey- "¿Quién te dijo eso?"- con un deje de molestia pero no hacia ella, sabía que esas ideas no eran precisamente de su pequeña.

-"Anissina…"- con una sonrisa inocente- "¿Estoy equivocada?"

-"En realidad…"- comenzando a hablar, pero la voz del albino lo hizo detenerse.

-"No. No estás equivocada"- sonriéndole tiernamente y lanzando una mirada retadora al pelinegro, no podían destrozarle sus sueños pues se veía muy contenta- "¿Y…? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el favor que nos pedirás?"- animándola a continuar.

-"¡Quiero tener un hermanito!"-totalmente emocionada con una gran sonrisa.

-"¡¿Eh?!"- los ojos del Maou casi se salían de sus orbitas, a punto de caer de la orilla de la cama y sus mejillas al igual que las del príncipe se tornaron completamente rojas- "U-Un h-hermano. ¿P-Por qué t-tan repentinamente?"- hablando totalmente nervioso.

-"No creo que sea tan repentino. Quiero tener un hermano pequeño para jugar con él y enseñarle muchas cosas. Anissina dijo que sí se los pedía seguro iban a encargar uno y los Kohis lo traerían"

-"Otra vez Anissina-san"- pronunciaba con pesar el gobernante.

-"Wiii~, tendré un hermanito~"- dando pequeños saltitos en la cama emocionada.

-"N-No, p-pero… es que…"

Wolfram por su lado se veía más tranquilo de lo que estaba; comprendía que su pequeña se sintiera sola, pero también para él era muy repentina la idea siquiera de encargar un bebe, pues aun a pesar de los 3 años que había convivido con ese debilucho, a lo máximo que llegaban era tomarse la mano y uno que otro acercamiento; pero podía desilusionar a la pequeña, no por ahora, ya mañana le explicaría las cosas y le pediría que esperara hasta que él y Yuuri se casaran, esa era la mejor excusa para que desistiera de la idea, tampoco el mancharía su nombre al tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio. Los Mazokus tenían sus reglas de honor, también.

-"Greta. Mañana hablaremos de es ¿Ok?. Por ahora, debes dormir. Ya es muy tarde."- pronuncio el rubio de manera cariñosa; que como cada noche llevaba su pijama rosada.

-"Pero…"- bajando su mirada un poco desilusionada, lo cual no duro demasiado- "Esta bien. Buenas Noches Wolfram. Buenas Noches Yuuri"- sonriéndoles a ambos y dándoles un beso a cada uno en la mejilla, para después acomodarse al extremo derecho de la cama y eso a consecuencia de las caídas repentinas del rubio, por su mal sueño; para, en poco tiempo caer dormida.

Por su parte el pelinegro aun estaba en shock y sus mejillas no quitaban el color rojizo que las inundaba.

-"Serás debilucho"- dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos y hablándole severamente- "No pensabas soltarle así como así a Greta, que no tendríamos un hijo o ¿Sí?"

-"¿Eh? Pero…"- un tanto desubicado.

-"Mañana hablare con ella, después de todo tú no sabes tratar con niños. Ni tendrías el valor suficiente para tener uno. Debilucho"- ¬¬- entrecerrando los ojos.

-"¡No soy un debilucho! S-Solo que me t-tomo por sorpresa"- bajando su mirada un tanto inseguro.

-"No te preocupes Yuuri. Ya tendremos mucho tiempo para tener un nuevo bebe… aunque no esperes mucho, Greta está creciendo muy rápido"- con un tono de voz autoritario, que poco a poco fue bajando hasta brindarle seguridad al ojinegro, depositándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-"Wolfram…"- volteando a verlo totalmente sorprendido a la par que subía una de sus manos hasta el lugar donde los labios del rubio hicieron contacto.

-"A-Además mientras siga con la idea de que los Kohichizokus son los que traen los bebes, no tiene que enterarse que su padre es un debilucho…"- un poco nervioso por lo que había hecho y por esos ojos negros posados sobre él.

-"¿Eh?"- enterándose por fin de lo que había dicho- "¿Los Kohis? ¿No se supone que la cigüeña es quien trae a los bebes en los cuentos infantiles?"

-"¿De qué hablas? Las cigüeñas son una especie muy peligrosa, carnívora. Obviamente no pueden traer a los bebes."- alzando una ceja, sin entender lo que decía su prometido, era obvio que esos animales eran peligrosos.

-"¡¿Qué?!"- totalmente impactado por la revelación.

-"Guarda silencio. Despertaras a Greta"

-"Perdón"- pronunciando en un susurro, tenía que aprender aun mucho acerca de su reino, ni siquiera sabía porque Wolfram hablaba con tanta normalidad de tener un bebe ¿Acaso hablaba de adoptar de nuevo? O de… NO, no era posible, ambos eran ¡hombres!, aunque… los Mazokus tenían extraños dones que aun no conocía bien, pero no era posible tener un bebe o ¿Si?.

-"Yuuri… ¡Yuuri!"- la voz del ojiesmeralda lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-"¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?"- volteando de nuevo a verlo.

-"No es nada. Solo qué estabas muy pensativo. Al parecer la noticia te cayó mal. Será mejor que te duermas, mañana tienes muchas cosas que hacer"

-"Sí"- respondió algo pensativo, era difícil imaginarse cómo nacen los bebes en Shin Makoku, y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Por qué eso era lo único que le importaba? No le desagradaba ni había puesto peros a la idea de tener un bebe con Wolfram. Él se volvió uno de los pilares más importantes de su vida, la idea de estar en familia y el hecho de dormir juntos ya no era algo incomodo, mucho menos desagradable, es más se sentía bien al hacerlo.

Después de todo aquel rubio radiante parecido a un ángel le había robado el corazón, aunque pensándolo detenidamente aun tenía mucho que avanzar- Sí era lo que pensaba- para tener un bebe, pero algún día llegaría a él; por ahora, la idea de comprarle una mascota a Greta no sonaba tan mal- "Buenas noches, Wolfram"- sonriéndole y dándole un fugaz beso en los labios, sí poco a poco.

-"¡D-Debilucho! ¡¿P-Por qué haces estás cosas tan repentinamente?!"- fingiendo molestia, sin poder vitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran un poco.

El pelinegro solo le sonrió y apago la velita del buro pata quedarse en penumbras.

Ambos se cubrieron con las sabanas y con un movimiento muy lento el rubio se fue acercando al pecho del Rey quien lo recibió con uno de sus brazos abrazándolo nerviosamente, para después quedarse profundamente dormidos.

Al parecer Greta no iba a esperar tanto por su nuevo hermanito.

FIN

Gracias por leer!

Si les gusta comenten :D


End file.
